


Alone Time Can Be Fleeting

by Spunkangel



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, i love embarassing these kids, tohru gets to initiate things for once, yuki is one sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkangel/pseuds/Spunkangel
Summary: Kyo and Tohru take advantage of some alone time, only to be interrupted by one former Rat who Cannot Deal With This Right Now.Post-Manga spoilers.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Alone Time Can Be Fleeting

Tohru is already starting to get a little frustrated with her homework as she sits next to Kyo at the table in the living room. They’ve made good progress after about an hour, but the math section she just came to is tripping her up. She may need to ask Yuki for a little extra help tomorrow. He and Shigure have been gone for most of the day, Yuki with the student council and Shigure at the main house. It’s late enough that she and Kyo are already in their pajamas. She looks over at Kyo who seems hard at work on the math problems. He looks so focused, she can’t help but smile a little. He’s really a better student than most people give him credit for.

Her thoughts begin to wander to different areas - the grocery list, the laundry - before settling on the boy next to her. She really is so lucky to have him. After all he’s been through, he’s still so wonderful and kind - it’s really quite admirable.

She eyes his paper, curious to see his process on the first problem, but becomes distracted by the muscles of his forearm flexing as he writes. Her eyes trail up to his strong wrist and then his hand, firmly gripping the pencil. She can’t help imagining the feeling of his hands on her waist. They are always so warm and strong.

Moving her gaze up to his broad shoulders beneath his white sleep shirt, she remembers fondly how lanky he was when they first met. He really has grown into a man since then. She has the sudden urge to place her lips against his neck and feel its warmth. His face is as handsome as ever, and she pays close attention to his lips, pushed into a defined line as he concentrates. She can’t help licking her own lips a bit as she thinks about the way he kisses her, so soft and sweet and tender - at first.

They haven’t gone very far in their physical relationship, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. They’ve discussed it briefly a few times, and they’ve come to the conclusion that neither of them are quite ready to go all the way. But they have crossed a base… or two. She thinks back to those times, and the memory stirs something deep within her belly.

“Kyo-kun…”

He looks up at her. “Yeah?”

“Um…” She looks down, blushing, and fidgets with the end of her button-down pajama shirt.

“Do you need help with a problem? I think I did the first one right, but I’m having trouble with number two.”

She looks at him directly, and he seems to register that the intensity of her gaze has nothing to do with math. She leans in a little and he hesitates for only a moment before meeting her halfway. His lips are so soft and warm and wet as she moves her mouth against his, and she is suddenly reminded that they are alone.

Their kiss lasts only a couple of seconds before she pulls away and says meekly, “Um… I left my highlighter in my room…. Would you like to… go with me to get it?”

She notices the light rosy tint that appears on his cheeks before he lets out a brief, “Yeah.”

They move quickly - but not too quickly - to her bedroom. Tohru feels a slight thrill up her spine as she hears Kyo close the door behind them.

She turns around slowly, preparing to embellish the facade of retrieving her highlighter for a moment more, but he is already closing the space between their lips before she can speak.

His hands are on her waist, just as she imagined, and her own hands naturally fall on his chest before sliding up to his neck. She deepens their kiss as she grips the hair at the back of his neck. The tip of his tongue teases her bottom lip, and she pushes her own forward to meet it.

Slowly, he guides her backwards until the backs of her legs bump into her bed. She pulls away from him just long enough to push herself into a comfortable position, laying down with her head on the pillow. She loves this part, when he crawls onto the bed and towards her, his eyes full of hunger and determination, until he is propped on his hands above her. All she can see is his face above her and the outline of his shoulders in her periphery before his lips are on hers again. She wraps one hand under his arm and around his shoulder and the other around his waist, bringing him closer, as close to her as she possibly can.

Since it became possible, she has taken every opportunity to press their bodies closer together, to feel him wrapped around her.

His hand grazes her thigh before he pulls it closer, and she obediently wraps her leg around his waist. Seemingly satisfied with that, he glides his hand along the shape of her body, over her hip and along her side, briefly teasing the side of her breast before landing on her neck. She is vulnerable to his touch. The same hands that she has seen be used so violently are so gentle against her skin. He pulls lightly on her neck, deepening their kiss, and she is entirely submissive to him.

Her fingers move down to the end of his shirt, and she begins teasing the skin peeking out there. After a moment, she lightly glides her fingertips further beneath the cloth, feeling the soft skin of his lower back and the strong muscles underneath. Once she reaches the middle of his back and his shirt is halfway up his torso, he takes the hint and pauses in his kisses for a moment to sit up and swiftly remove it.

Her breath catches as he does so, the revelation of his muscular torso almost too much for her to handle in that moment. She eyes the v-shaped muscles peeking out from his black sweatpants and swallows. Heat begins to spread through her lower body, centered between her legs. She gingerly places her hands on his stomach and he smiles at her obvious attraction to him. And then he’s kissing her again. She pulls him as close as possible and wraps her other leg around him so that he’s trapped, right where he belongs.

And there it is. Between her legs, she feels what she should be used to by now, but still always surprises her - _him_. She hasn’t touched it yet or even seen it, but one thing she knows for sure is that she _likes_ it, especially when it’s resting where it is now. She tightens her legs around his waist, pulling _him_ closer to her.

A small moan escapes his lips, and she no longer feels submissive but powerful. She did that, she made him feel like that. She tightens her legs around him once more and he sighs against her lips. She keeps one hand on his back and moves the other to run her fingers through bright orange hair before gripping a handful and pulling him closer.

They kiss feverishly, and at some point, she can no longer tell where her tongue ends and his begins. His fingers make their way to her chest, seeking out the top button of her shirt. He keeps his mouth on hers as he makes his way down, one by one, and she starts to once again feel vulnerable as her chest gradually becomes exposed.

She sighs quietly when she feels his warm hand on her exposed side and he begins placing sweet, swift kisses on her neck. He sucks briefly on her pulse, and a soft moan passes between her lips. His hand gradually moves up her side, stopping just beneath her white bra.

“Can I?” he breathes into her ear.

“Mhm,” she whimpers, and his hand slides onto her breast, grasping it quickly before moving up to smoothly slide the strap down her shoulder.

Then he’s pulling down the cup of her bra, exposing her right breast. She gasps when she feels his thumb graze her nipple, and his lips are at her neck again. She can’t focus on any one thing - his hand on her breast, his lips on her neck, his hard...mm… between her legs. It’s all blurring together and it feels _so good_.

* * *

Yuki doesn't get home until late. The student council meeting ran long, and then he and Machi went to Kakeru’s for a while. He had a great time, but now he’s exhausted. He immediately senses that something is off when he enters the house. Two sets of homework are still strewn across the table in the living room. Strange, because Tohru always cleans up her homework before bed.

He makes his way upstairs and notices that the light in Tohru’s room is on and her door is closed. Not particularly strange in and of itself, but Kyo’s room is dark and his door is open. He’s definitely not asleep.

 _Whatever. Not my business_ , Yuki thinks, hoping against all hope that they’re just sitting quietly in her room, reading or something. But as he walks by her door, he could swear that he hears the smallest moan.

Oh no, this is not happening in the next room while he’s trying to go to sleep. No way in hell, not with walls that thin. He supports their relationship as much as the next person, maybe even more so, but he had to live with them pining after each other for two years, and this will not become the next step.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

“Shit!” he hears Kyo curse.

Then there are sounds of frantic shuffling, the bed squeaking, and one hilarious _thump_ that Yuki hopes is Kyo falling comically off the bed. There are a few mutters here and there before Tohru finally opens the door.

She’s flushed and out of breath. Her hair is a mess, and her shirt isn’t aligned correctly, as if the buttons were fastened very quickly.

“Hi, Yuki-kun! I’m glad you made it home safe,” Tohru says genuinely, smiling.

Yuki looks behind her at Kyo sitting, fully clothed, on her bed with his legs crossed and his arms in his lap. He hoped he wasn’t trying to cover anything. Yuki fought the urge to throw up in his mouth.

“Thanks, I had a good time. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be going into town tomorrow with Machi if you need me to get anything.”

“Okay, thank you so much! I can’t think of anything right now, but I’ll let you know!”

“Great. By the way, I’m going to go to bed now. Next door. On the other side of the thin wall.” He enjoys watching their faces become more embarrassed as he goes on.

“Goodnight then!” Kyo says, a little too forcefully to be casual, and Yuki stifles a snicker.

“Alright, goodnight.” He turned as if to leave before stopping, looking back, and stating casually, “Also, you’re both as red as tomatoes. Maybe you should see a doctor or something.”

He barely escaped the pillow that Kyo threw at him and laughed all the way to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, and it's been sitting in my drafts for a long time. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: kyokunyouidiot


End file.
